Such an electrical appliance is known from DE 32 12 548. The appliance may be used for grilling or toasting of food such as meat, bread, etc.
A disadvantage of the known device is that areas on the carrier facing a lamp which is positioned between other lamps receive more radiation than areas facing a lamp which has only one adjoining lamp.
The carrier, and thus the food supported by it, is accordingly irradiated in an uneven manner. This involves a risk that food receives locally too much and elsewhere too little radiation during an irradiation period.